Lets keep it a secret
by apona222
Summary: Sequel to Cece's dyslexia. Cece and Ty are together now but they don't want to tell Rocky. How long can they keep it a secret?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own shake it up

_italics-thoughts_

(Cece's pov)

Ty and I pulled away again and I just smiled at him.

"come on, lets go back inside i'm sure Rocky's worried about you." Ty suggested and i agreed. He stood up then grabbed my hand to help me up.I thanked then we headed back inside. I started to get worried what if Rocky did really hate me, well I have Ty and thats all I really need but Rocky not hating me would be good aswell.

When we got to the door to my aprtment I hesitated to go in.

"whats wrong Cece?" Ty asked

"I guess i'm affraid of what Rocky's reaction is gonna be" I replied. I know i just said i didn't really care what Rocky's reaction is gonna be but i guess I do, quite a bit actually.

"Don't worry Cece, you'll still be her best friend Rocky is not so shallow to let something like dyslexia stop her being friends with you." Ty reasurred me. I opened the door to see a worried Rocky pancing around and Flynn and his apparently new friend Henry still playing their game. When Rocky noticed i came in she ran straight towards me and gave me a hug.

"Why did you run of Cece?" she queistioned

"I guess I was afraid to see what your reaction was gonna be" i told her

"what did you think it was gonna be?" she asked

"I thought you'd be ashamed of me i guess, think i was too stupid to be your friend. yes i know I have been like this forever but you thought if i just studdied i'd get to be as smart as you. but now you know that can never happed." i explained to her and she looked shocked

"Cece i would never think that. you are my best friend and always will be." she told me and gave me another big hug. she looked behind me to find Ty.

"how come you're here TY?" she asked, i looked at him with a look that said _"don't tell her what happened"_ i guess he got the message because he came up with a excuse.

"mum wants you back home" Ty told her.

"but mum's out of town" she said with a confused look and Ty looked panicky.

"yeah she is and i'm in charge and i want you back home." he said

"why can't i stay here?" she asked him

"because i spilt something and i don't know where the cleaning supplies are."he told her knowing with her cleaning O.C.D it would work.

"what!" she yelled "it better not of left a stain" with that she left to go back upstairs

"i guess i should show her where the spillage is." Ty said and went to leave

"Ty" i called out to him.

"yeah?" he asked i walked up tp him,

"we shouldn't tell Rocky about us yet, lets keep in a secret for now" i whispered to him

"O.K" he whispered back and then he left, when i turned around i saw that Flynn and Henry weren't in the room, maybe Flynn went to bed and Henry went home. i went to my room and dreamt about Ty that night and how amazing the kiss was.

please review and tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i do not own shake it up

_italics-thoughts_

**bold-text**

(Ty's pov)

In the blues apartment.

When I got upstairs I saw Rocky on her knees cleaning a coffee puddle on the floor. oh you thought I was lying when I told her I spilt something, I wasn't.

"Ty Blue!" Rocky yelled at me "How in the world are you clumsy enough to spill coffee on the floor" She pointed to the stain "That was a white rug I'm never gonna get that stain out."

"Sorry" I answered sheepishly, god she's just about ready to kill me.

"So why were you with Cece?" Rocky asked me.

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"You two were with each other when you came into her apartment" Rocky said.

"Well I was coming down to get you, i have no idea why Cece was outside" lied.

"So you both coincidentally just came in at the same time"She stated

"Yeah strange right?" I said

"whatever, I'm tired from rehearsal so I'm gonna go to bed, night Ty" Rocky said and headed to her room

"Yeah night" I yelled after her. I sat on the couch with a sigh.

_"Man it's gonna be so hard lying all the time, but Cece's defiantly worth it"_ I thought. I turned on the t.v and watched some random movie for awhile till I got a text from someone. I looked at my phone but I didn't recognize the number but I checked the text any way.

**To Ty:" hey it's Cece" From unknown number, **

How did she get my number, oh well might as well save her contact, I decided to text her back.

**To Cece" Hi, umm how did you get my number" From Ty.**

**To Ty " oh I remembered that once when Rocky and I were having a sleepover a couple weeks ago we wanted to prank call you so she gave me your number" From Cece. **

_"That was her"_ I thought, I tried to figure out who it was for days.

**To Cece "That was you? I spent days after that trying to figure out who called me. I never expected it to be you" From Ty**

**To Ty "Yeah sorry about that it was Rocky's idea"From Cece**

**To Cece "lol, no surprise there"From Ty**

**To Ty "IKR, still I'm sorry hope we didn't creep you out" From Cece.**

See what they did was when they called me they pretended to be some crazy murderer, who said apparently since I helped put him away he was coming to get me. To be honest it did scare me a bit but like I'll tell anyone.

**To Cece "Don't worry about it, and like you could scare the amazing Ty Blue so easily like that" From Ty.**

**To Ty "Of course how could I ever think something like that could scare you, I guess I imagined it when Rocky told me you locked your windows and doors at night" From Cece**

**To Cece" Well I was only protecting Rocky and my parents, that would never scare me" From Ty**

**To Ty "good to know" From Cece.**

We spent the rest of the night texting till finally I fell asleep at like 1 AM.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own shake it up

_italics-thoughts_

(cece's pov)

Cece's room, early morning

Beep Beep Beep beep, I groaned as I turned on my side to turn my alarm clock off. I went too go back too sleep when I turned back to check the time. 7:00 am.

_"Shit i'm going to be late" _I thought as I ran around trying to get ready for school,luckily I layed my outfit out the night before, I tend to be late alot. I realized there was no time for a shower or time to put my make-up on, so I just got dressed and brushed my teeth. as I went out to the living room I heard a "Hey hey hey" coming from the window but it wasn't Rocky, I smirked realizing who it was and turned around.

"Hey" I said and went to give Ty a hug

"Yo" he said and hugged me back, I pulled away and noticed something.

"Where's Rocky?" I asked confused Rocky bearly ever misses school

"Oh she's sick, I think it's the flu or something" He told me

"Is she O.K?" I asked worried

"Yeah she's fine, should be back to normal tomorrow" Ty assured me

"So she's not here to see me do this" as I said that i leant up and kissed him on the lips, it was gentle and only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to make my knees go weak.

"No she's not and it's a good thing too, now she can't see me do this" He said and kissed me, it lasted longer and was much more passionate luckily he was holding me or else I might of actually fallen over because my knees were so weak. It would of gone further but we split apart when we heard the front door open.

"Cece?" i heard my mum ask

_"Of course she's be the one to interupt us" _I thought and from the look on Ty's face he felt the same

"Yeah mum what" i grumbled now not in the best of moods

"Why are you still here? you're gonna be late for school" She told me and I looked at the clock on the wall

"Sorry mum i just lost track of time" I apoligized and grabbed Ty's hand to leave

"Wait why is ty here?" She questioned I had to think fast. I looked at Ty

"He came to tell me Rocky was sick today" I told here

"Oh is she O.K?" My mum asked

"Yeah mum she's fine, gotta go now" I answered back, grabbed Ty's hand and left.

"Okay bye then!" I heard my mum yell through the door to me but I couldn't be bothered to answer back. Ty and I walked to school in silence holding hands untill Ty decided to break it.

"Sooooo, I see you have no make-up on today" He said trying to think of something to say

_"Oh my god, i totally forgot, now he thinks i look ugly i bet. i was gonna do it in school so no one would know" i thought panicking "_I know i look horrible, but i'm gonna put some on at school soo yeah"

"Don't" He whispered

"What do you mean?" I was confused, don't what

"Don't put any on you look beautiful without it" He looked me in the eye smiling. Surely he's lying i look horrible without any make-up on.

"Are you lying?" I asked, now he was the one who looked confused

"No" He said "Why would i be lying?"

"I don't know, it's just people use to say i looked ugly without it, although they did say i didn't look any better with it" I told him

"When exactly was this?" He asked angrily

"Ummmmm, a couple months ago, but it did stop when i got on shake it up chicago" I recalled and he calmed down a bit

"And who said this to you?" He Demanded looking ready to hit something

"I can't remember, I don't usually pay attention to stuff like that" I told him and it was true, I honestly coudn't remeber who told me I was ugly because I really didn't care.

"O.K then as long as it's stopped" He seemed kind of grumpy he never got to beat someone up. "No one gets to be mean to my girl anymore"

"Oh so i'm your girl now?" I asked with my hands on my hips

"Yeah" He said with a smirk "Unless you don't wannabe" His smirk fading

"Awwww" I cooed, it was sweet how much he cared "Of course I do" I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head so I kissed his lips lasted a couple of seconds but the late bell rang so we had to pull apart. We walked into the school gave eachother one last look the and went our seperate ways to first class.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: i do not own shake it up.

_italics-thoughts_

(Cece's pov)

Uhhhhh, schools been so boring without Rocky here. I don't even get to see Ty till the end of the day, We decided it would be better to keep us a secret from everyone in school as well as just Rocky.

"So when you times 3x and 15x you get..." The teacher started explaining how we do this complicated maths thing.

_"Why do they even put letters in maths, it just makes it more complicated"C_ece thought.

"Cece... Cece...CECE!" The teacher yelled at me to get my attention.

"Yeah, what" I answered back, and I saw the whole class looking at me

"What is the answer to the equation?" The teacher asked.

"What equation?" I asked confused and I saw the teacher sigh irritated. Maybe I should've been listening.

"The equation on the board" The teacher said. I looked at the board to answer the questions but it was all jumbled up.

_"This is why they shouldn't put letters in maths"_ I thought as all the letters started getting mixed up. Yeah the reason I hate letters in maths (which isn't it makes maths more complicated) is because my dyslexia gets the letters mixed up.

"Uhhh... ummm" I tried to figure out the question but I just couldn't understand it now that the numbers and letters where completely messed up.

"We don't have all day Cecelia" The teacher said, I winced why did she have to use my full name.

"I..I don't know" I answered but the teacher didn't look impressed.

"Cece that's not going to work this time." The teacher told me. "It's just a simple equation"

"Y_eah not when all the numbers and letters decide to mix themselves up" _I thought irritated.

"I honestly don't know" iI told her.

"Cece it's a really simple equation someone from the lower year could do it"The teacher told me and it made me feel horrible. The teacher basically thinks i'm dumb. Great. I heard someone snicker to the side of me.

"What?" I turned to ask them "What is so funny?"

"Nothing it's just now you're ugly, a bad dancer and really dumb" The person said and everyone else started laughing.

"No I'm not" I tried to argue back. I know I told Ty everyone stopped picking on me. I lied. I just didn't want to see him that angry or see him hurt someone.

"Yeah you are and you know it." They told me "You know what no one will ever love you" I tried to not let that get to me because I know Ty liked me.

_"But that's not love"I_ told myself and I realized maybe Ty doesn't even love me. Not like I love him. The thought alone brought me to tears, sadly everyone else noticed.

"Aww look, little Cecelia's crying" Some one said and everyone else just laughed. I couldn't take so I ran out of class. I ran far away from the classroom till I got tired and I just fell down on the floor near some lockers.

"Cece" I heard someone call but I was crying do hard I couldn't register who it was. My thoughts were just filled with the thoughts that Ty might not actually love me.

_"I bet he thinks I'm ugly and he was just lying in the morning when he said I wasn't. Why is he even going out with me? The class was right. I'm ugly, I'm dumb, I'm a horrible dancer. Why do i even try?" _I lost track on how long I was crying for. I felt someone sit down next to me I didn't care who it was I just fell towards them and started crying into their shirt.

"Cece, whats wrong?" They asked and I would recognize there voice anywhere it was Ty. I got up and looked him in the eye I had ask him the important question that has been bugging me even though I probably won't like the answer

"Ty" I started. I took a deep breath "Do you love me?"Ty looked at me confused.

_"Of course he would look confused ,he probably thinks I'm nuts to ask him. Obviously he doesn't love me. Why did I even ask that?" I_ wondered to myself.

"It's o.k if you don't, I mean why would you, I'm ugly, dumb ,I have to many bad quality's to list" I said and he got a stern look. He was probably about to tell me he was joking when he said he wanted to go out with me.

"Cece" He started

"H_ere it comes, he's going to dump me now."_I thought

"Cece do you not remember what I told you the other day?" He asked and now it was my time to look confused.

"What do you mean?" I wondered

"Remember the other day when you were outside on the steps, upset because rocky found out about you dyslexia." He said " I told you then and I'll tell you now.. you're beautiful, stylish, kind, a great dancer and too many other great qualities it will take too long to list"

"Really?" I asked quietly afraid he'll tell me he's joking

"Yes really" He said "Now what would make you think about yourself so badly?"

"Well the people in my class were saying it and..." I started but Ty interrupted me.

"I thought you said people stopped being mean to you?" He asked.

"I lied" I told him and he looked really angry.

"Cece! Why would you lie to me about something like that!" He jumped up angrily.

"I didn't what to see you angry" I whispered scared as I got up "And I didn't want to see you in trouble, because I know what you would've done if I told you people were still being mean to me" His faced softened .

"I'm sorry for getting angry and yelling I just don't like to see you sad and hurt" He told me.

"I know. I'm sorry as well. I promise I won't lie to you anymore" I told him and he pulled me closer.

He kissed me and I kissed him back. It lasted for 20 seconds before he pulled away.

"I love you" He told me and my heart fluttered.

"I love you too" I told him. As we went in for another kiss someone distracted us.

"Ah well lookey what we have here."

Ty and i turned around and found ourselves faced with...

hahahahahahahaha i felt mean so i decided to end it on a cliff hanger.


End file.
